Jane Meyers
Jane "Zombie" Meyers is the main character in the CYOA. She is the character influenced by the votes of the readers, and her actions shape the ongoing story of Mutants: Uprising. Known Bio Early Days Jane's story began at birth, but her real story doesn't begin until she is sixteen. When she was reborn. In possession of her driver's license, the sixteen year old took her best friend and her little sister out for a drive. She got going a little too fast, the road was slick from rain, and she crashed into a telephone pole going sixty miles an hour. Lisa, her best friend, was killed. Hannah, her sister, was left with severe brain damage and in a wheelchair. Jane's body was incredibly injured, and paramedics pronounced her dead at the scene. Her family was devastated, and she was buried in a quiet ceremony two days later. Two days after that, Jane woke up. Terrified, she pounded at the lid of her coffin, adrenaline pumping into her system. The adrenaline gave her extra strength, and masked the pain in her fists and arms as she smashed at the lid, finally bursting out into the graveyard, bloodied and filthy. She ran home in her tattered clothes, coughing up embalming fluid. To make a long story shorter, her family was horrified at her reappearance. Jane was examined by doctors, who discovered that she had the X gene. Her body could endure horrific injuries, entering a death-like hibernation state in which her body regenerated. Adrenaline caused her to be able to keep going while severely injured, and also gave her above normal strength. Wracked by guilt, Jane ran away from the doctors and their tests, and her family and their pain. She ended up in Texas where she met a new family. Deimos In Texas Jane ran into a mutant named Deimos, who took the young mutant under his wing. He ran a freakshow, where mutants fought each other for the amusement of the uneducated masses, and she tagged along, learning more about what it meant to be a mutant. Phoebe, a fellow mutant, took a shine to Jane and insisted that Deimos allow the girl to be trained in fighting. In time Jane became good at punching, using her adrenaline based strength to great affect in the ring despite her slight size. When Phoebe wanted to take the show to Mexico and run a snuff show across the border using Jane, Deimos finally put his foot down and refused. He took Tar Man, a fellow fighter, and Jane with him to Chicago, where he assumed the leadership of the local Brotherhood cell. Jane became one of his enforcers, and ran into trouble with the law a few times, amassing a few convictions for assault and a short stint in jail. She was surprised when Deimos suggested she move to Los Angeles and take over the tiny and struggling Brotherhood chapter there, but it felt good for him to believe in her like that. She went. The LA Brotherhood Jane spent six months in Los Angeles before the events of the CYOA begin, and now has a small group of like minded individuals around her, but it always looking to add more. * Intercept * Squib * Wildfire * Vigilante * Eel * Billy * Digger * Spectrum * Hot Sauce (from Portland) * Thorny (from Portland) Ability Jane can take any amount of damage and keep going as long as she keeps her heart rate and adrenaline up. She has enhanced strength when high on adrenaline, as well. After her heart rate slows (sometimes due to loss of blood) Jane will fall into a death-like coma and your body repairs itself. This can take hours, or days, depending on the damage. She does not believe that she can be killed (barring falling into an industrial shredder, or decapitation and even then…? She isn’t in a hurry to test that theory, however).Category:Characters Category:Mutants Category:Regeneration Category:Enhanced Strength Category:Brotherhood